Organizations
Az Organizations (Bűnszervezetek) egy játékelem a Grand Theft Auto Onlineban, amely a GTA Online: Executives and Other Criminals update részeként került a játékba. A játékosok bűnszervezeteket alapíthatnak, más játékosokat bérelhetnek fel és többféle feladatokat végezhetnek el. Leírás A szervezeteket a SecuroServ hálózatán keresztül lehet létrehozni: a játékos Mobiltelefonján keresztül. A szervezetek Free Modeban futnak. A játékos csak akkor hozhat létre szervezetet, ha a számláján legalább $1,000,000 található - akik nem gazdagok nem lehetnek VIP személyek. Ezután nevet lehet adni a szervezetnek és testőröket bérelni, akik segítik a pénzszerzést. VIP Egy játékos 4 órán keresztül lehet VIP. A négy órába csak a Free Modeban eltöltött idő számít, a küldetésekben töltött idő nem. Egy session-ben egyszerre maximum 6 VIP lehet. A VIP összesen három testőrt bérelhet fel, akikkel VIP Work-öket csinálhat, vagy ellenük VIP Challengest, ahol mind a négyen saját zsebre dolgozhatnak. A VIP-k páncélt és lőszert, valamint járműveket is spawnolhatnak. A Ghost Orgnisation aktiválásával a testőrök eltűnnek a térképről. Minden bevétel, amiket a testőrök szereznek Freemode Events és Challenges, vagy más tevékenység (pl. boltrablás) során, az automatikusan a VIP-hez kerül, aki viszont szétoszthatja a szervezet tagjai között. Bodyguards A VIP-k közvetlenül is felkérhetik a játékosokat testőrnek, de a szándékot lehet jelezni, ha az interakciós menüben a "looking for work" opciót választjuk. A testőrök $5000-t kapnak 15 percenként, de ez $250-el csökken ha VIP-t megölik. Ha két fizetés között háromszor ölik meg, akkor $750-nel csökken. Fizetés után visszaáll az eredeti összeg. A testőrök is lehívhatják a VIP által megvásárolt járműveket, így lehet egyszerre akár 4 helikopterük. A VIP közelében A VIP közvetlen közelében (ezt egy mező jelzi) a testőrök 100RP-t kapnak percenként. Ez a bónusz még nagyobb, ha együtt utaznak a VIP-vel (200RP), vagy ők a sofőrök (600RP). A VIP közelében a életregenerálódás is gyorsabb és stat bónusz is van, a VIP szintjétől függően. VIP Work There are six new jobs available to VIPs called VIP Work, that can be started by the VIP at any time they choose and will give cash rewards. Upon completing any job, there will be a 5-minute cooldown before the VIP can start another. Egy szervezet Ezekhez a munkákhoz elég, ha egy szervezet van a sessionben. A VIP akár egyedül is nekikezdhet. *Hostile Takeover - A VIP és testőrei egy csomagot szereznek meg egy erősen őrzött helyről és leszállítják. *Asset Recovery - A VIP és testőrei egy (vagy több) elkobzott járművet lovasítanak meg valamelyik rendőrőrsről és leszállítják a megbeszélt helyre. *Sightseer - A VIP meghackeli a rendszert, hogy megtalálja a csomagokat. Mindegyik munka során amint a csapat megszerezte a célpontot, az összes többi játékos és szervezet a sessionben értesítést kap erről. Így szabotálhatják a munkát. Több szervezet Ezekhez a munkákhoz több szervezet jelenléte szükséges, de nem kell részt venniük a munkában. *Piracy Prevention - a VIP és testőrei védik a Szuper Yachtot, a támadóknak el kell foglalniuk. *Executive Search - A VIP 10 percre eltűnik a térképről egy bizonyos területen. A testőröknek védeniük kell, mindenki más őt keresi. *Executive Deathmatch - Két szervezet közti deathmatch, a VIP-nek csak 10 élete van. VIP Challenges A VIP Challenges olyan kihívások, melyekben a szervezet tagjai egymás ellen versenyeznek. Ezekhez minimum egy testőr szükséges. *Most Wanted - Minden tag 5 csillagos körözést kap, és 10 percig túl kell élni. Az utolsó győz. *Auto Buyout - A játékosoknak autókat kell lopni és leszállítani. A drágább autókért több pénz jár, és a legtöbb pénzt szerzett győz. *Market Manipulation - Minden vegyesbolt megjelenik a térképen. Adott idő alatt a legtöbbet kell kirabolni. *Point to Point - Pontból pontba verseny, a VIP beállításai szerint *Due Diligence - Csomagkeresés egy területen. A csomagokat jelzőtűz mutatja. A legtöbb csomagot összeszedő tag győz. *Courier Service - Meg kell találni és le kell szállítani a csomagot. Ütközéskor az összeg csökken. A leszállított pénz lesz a pontszám a végén. Külső linkek *GTA Online Executives and Other Criminals bejelentése a Rockstar Newswire-en *Organizations tippek a Rockstar Newswire-en *VIP Work tippek a Rockstar Newswire-en *VIP Challenges tippek a Rockstar Newswire-en en:Organizations Kategória:Játékelemek Kategória:GTA Online